Adiós mi más preciado amor
by Mayumi Camui
Summary: Mi primer fic serio de Harry Potter. Es un DracoGinny Porfavor RR COMPLETO
1. La pelea

**Adiós mi más preciado amor**

**N/A:** Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes ^^ Quiero dedicarle este fic a mis amigas Las hijas de Satanás ;p ellas ya saben quienes son ;p weeeeee!!!

**Disclaimer: **A cada cual lo suyo ^^

**Cap1: La pelea**

Adiós mi más preciado amor

Las lagrimas derramadas se transforman en nieve.

Adiós... yo hasta ayer no cesaba de llorar

Cierra los ojos en paz

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Era una noche fría y oscura. La lucha contra Voldemort había tocado a su fin.

Draco Malfoy caminaba por una solitaria y oscura calle. Iba lentamente sumido en sus pensamientos. No tenia ganas de llegar a casa. No después de lo que había pasado....

Lo había perdido todo. A sus padres a sus amigos y ahora también la perdería a ella. Todo por su culpa. Por su mente pasaba cada instante e la pelea que él y Ginny su Ginny habían tenido esa misma tarde. Cada detalle, cada palabra de aquella conversación volvía a su mente con intensidad creciente. 

Como había empezado todo? La verdad el ni siquiera la sabia. Por una pequeña tontería todo había estallado.

-Ginny has visto mi capa negra?- preguntó él 

-Que capa negra? Todas tus capas son negras!

-La que deje anoche sobre la silla del comedor.

-Ah! Esa capa! La cogí yo esta mañana

-Donde esta?! La necesito par mi entrevista de trabajo

-Uish! Lo siento cariño. La utilicé para hacerme una falda.

-Que hiciste que??!!- grito Draco colérico

-Pues lo que oíste!!

-Era mi mejor capa!!

-Draco! Estaba muy roñosa!! Apenas la pude reutilizar para una falda y cuatro trapos!!- se enfureció ella.

-Ginny!!! Como pudiste??!!- le recriminó en tono realmente furioso.

Si, así había comenzado todo. Porco a poca la discusión fue incrementando hasta que finalmente todo estalló por los aires.

Ella le había tirado varios de los pocos objetos de decoración de la sala por la cabeza en un ataque de furia incontrolada durante la pelea. El había respondido marchándose sonoramente del lugar. Su portazo al salir lo había echo retumbar todo.

La verdad es que ella tenia razón su capa estaba realmente mal pero le tenia mucho cariño. El había pagado con ella su mal humor surgido hacia unos días a causa de los últimos acontecimientos que le habían sobrevenido en su vida.

Pronto todo cambiaria. Había conseguido el trabajo y el corazón de Draco rebosaba alegría y esperanza. Sabia que a partir de ahora todo cambiaria. Pero no esperaba que el cambio tomara ese rumbo, ese cáliz.

Draco había llegado a la puerta de la pequeña casita en la que vivía con Ginny. 

_Solo espero que me perdone... oh!! Ginny!! Mi Ginny!! Mi más preciado amor!!!_

Estos eran los pensamientos que recorrían su mente mientras habría la puerta de su hogar y agarraba con fuerza el ramo de rosas amarillas que había comprado para ella. Sus preferidas.

Lo primero que vio al entrar por la puerta fueron un para de maletas y a Ginny yendo de un lugar a otro acabando de empacar todo y asegurándose de que no dejaba nada. Ante el panorama el ramo de flores que le había comprado se le cayó al suelo.

-Ginny que es lo que haces?? Que pasa??

-Es que no lo ves estúpido!! Me largo de aquí!! – su voz sonaba molesta.

-Aún estas enfadada por lo de antes? Lo siento! Fue culpa mía lo admito –dijo a modo de disculpa –pero ese no es motivo suficiente para que te alejes de mi –su voz empezó a entrecortarse –hemos pasado cosas mucho peores que una simple y estúpida discusión por una tontería de la que yo he tenido la culpa y lo superamos y seguimos juntos –su voz se torno una suplica –Ginny no te vayas no me dejes!!! Lo siento!!! Perdóname!!!!

-Ella lo miro fríamente y con voz aun más fría le replico –Mira que eres estúpido Malfoy!!!

-Malfoy??!! Pero que te pasa Ginny??!! Hace años que no me llamas así!!! –en efecto, desde que eran niños e iban a Hogwarts que no lo llamaba así –No entiendo nada!!! Que es lo que pasa aquí?? Me lo puedes explicar de una vez??!!

-Lo que pasa aquí Malfoy es que me voy. Te dejo!! –su voz tomo un cáliz de desprecio al decir las ultimas frases.

-Pero Ginny!! Que te pasa?? Tu no eres así!!! Que ocurre aquí??!! No te puedes ir por una niñería así!! –su voz era una suplica. La suplica de un animalito mal herido y abandonado.

-Eres más tonto de lo que me imaginaba Malfoy!! Ya que te pones tan pesado te contaré la verdad!! TE ODIO!!!

-NO!! No puede ser que por una tontería tires todos estos años juntos por la borda!!!

-Mira que eres corto!! Yo jamás te quise!! Toda mi vida te he odiado tan solo te he utilizado todo este tiempo para asegurarme que no le hicieses nada a Harry y le ayudaras en la lucha contra el innombrable!!! Es a él a quien siempre he amado y no a ti!!! Y el me ama a mi y ahora me voy con él!! Pronto nos casaremos y podré olvidar todos estos años de sacrificio a tu lado Malfoy!!! –al decir esto sus palabras estaban llenas de odio y repugnancia.

Después de esas palabras estallo una verdadera batalla en la pequeña casa. La discusión tomo tal punto que empezaron a lanzarse hechizos mutuamente. Todo a su alrededor era ruido y explosiones hasta que finalmente un terrible silencio inundo la sala.

Draco permanecía de pie apuras penas debido a sus heridas y a su lado yacía Ginny muerta. Se arrodillo a su lado e intento despertarla pero todo fue inútil. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido la abrazó fuertemente y empezó a llorar amargamente mientras le susurraba al oído:

-Adiós mi más preciado amor. Adiós... Cierra los ojos en paz.

Continuara....

**N/A:** Os a gustado?? Xiii?? Bue tanto si es que si como no dejadme un review con vuestra opinión ^^ Este es mi fic más angost y no se si esta muy bien ^^U nos vemos en el próximo capitulooo!!! ^^

Mayumi^_^


	2. Draco y Ginny

**Adiós mi más preciado amor**

**N/A:** En el cap1 se me olvido decir que lo que hay al principio de cada capitulo es un fragmente de una canción de **Gackt** titulada **Sayonara** que fue la que me inspiro este fic. Quiero dedicarle este fic a **Pali, Hatsue** (quiero que te deprimas ;p) y a **Alba**

**Disclaimer: **A cada cual lo suyo ^^

**Cap1: Solo Draco y Ginny**

Con toda naturalidad yo me apoye sobre tu hombro

Tu te recostaste al lado de la ventana

Y yo, en un ademán de vergüenza

No pude evitar sonreír nerviosamente

Y te di un suave besito en la mejilla 

Cuando te alejaste de mi lado

No podía apartar la mirada de ti

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Draco completamente abatido se tumbo al lado de su amada dejando caer suavemente su cabeza en el hombro inerte de ella. Así empezó su amargo llanto por lo que fue y ya no volverá a ser nunca más.

Por su mente empezaron a correr un sinfín de pensamientos, todo un mar de recuerdos. De su infancia, de los últimos días, de su estancia en Hogwarts, de cuando se dio cuenta de que la amaba... Parecía que ahora lo estuviese reviviendo todo. Cada momento, cada instante, cada palabra.

Él estaba en Hogwarts, en suya sexto año cuando se fijo en ella por primera vez, pero no como una Griffindorf o como un Weasley sino como una mujer. Como una verdadera mujer. Había sucedido poco antes del fin del curso y durante todo el verano fue incapaz de borrar de su mente la imagen de un Ginny Weasley sentada al lado del lago del calamar gigante con su melena de fuego ondeando al viento.

Al año siguiente cuando la volvió a ver en el tren de regreso a Hogwarts lo supo. Supo que la amaba y que ella era la dueña de su corazón. Aquel año se habían organizado varios eventos y bailes en la escuela. En cuanto se entero Draco no lo dudo. Invito a Ginny al primer baile que se celebraría en Hallowing. Ella lo rechazo tajantemente pero él no desistió en su propósito hasta que finalmente lo consiguió. Después de tanto esfuerzo e incluso de humillarse públicamente, él un Malfoy delante de una Weasley, ella le había dado una respuesta afirmativa y acudiría con el al baile.

No le importo en absoluto los comentarios que recorrieron todo Hogwarts. Un Slythering con una Griffindorf irían juntos al baile y no solo eso, un Marfoy y una Weasley nada más y nada menos. Pero nada ni nadie podría estropearle aquel maravilloso evento.

Después del baile Draco siguió interesado en ella, le escribía dulces poemas de amor, la buscaba por todo el castillo para poder hablar con ella. Cualquier cosa con tal de verla feliz con tal de verla sonreír. Así se fue sucediendo el curso durante el cual ellos dos prácticamente se habían convertido en una pareja oficial más por la insistencia y el tesón de él que cualquier otra cosa. A todas las celebraciones el la invito y logro que Ginny lo acompañase. A todas las salidas a Hosmade él la acompaño.

Había llegado el penúltimo baile del año. Uno que se celebraría durante la semana santa en honor a esas fiestas. Draco la volvió a invitar como siempre...

-Ginny, sabes que de aquí dos semanas celebramos un baile no?-pregunte él

-Draco! Pues claro que lo se!- exclamo ella, ya hacia algún tiempo que habían empezado a usar sus respectivos nombres.

-Bueno... yo esto... quería preguntarte...

-Si quiero ir a este baile contigo?- ella lo interrumpió

-Si!! Como lo sabes?!

-Porque me lo has pedido, durante este curso, cada vez que hemos celebrado algo.

-Err...si...- Draco se estaba poniendo nerviosos por momentos no sabia porque peor aquella situación lo incomodaba- Bueno... y que me dices? Vendrás al baile conmigo??

-Si –contesto ella tajantemente mientras soltaba un pequeño e imperceptible suspiro.

Draco no cabía en si de gozo. Ginny había aceptado a la primera sin tenerle que insistir en lo mas mínimo. Eso le dio la fuerza y el coraje suficientes y decidió que la noche del baile se lo diría.

Esa noche como siempre fueron juntos al baile y fueron el centro de atención de todos los alumnos que estaban pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos. Ellos eran la comidilla de todo el colegio. Nadie se podía creer que fueran amigos y que fueran juntos a todas las celebraciones del año.

Durante la noche Draco dijo de salir fuera y se llevo a Ginny a los jardines que se habían habilitado para que los estudiantes pudiesen pasear. En el cielo centelleaban varias estrellas y la pequeña luna brillaba con fuerza durante su fase decreciente. Ella se apoyó en le marco de una puerta, una de las muchas, que cruzaban el jardín. Estaba echa de hermosas flores pero era muy sólida. En ese momento una nube destapó la luna y su luz ilumino la cara de la dama. Él se puso muy nervioso.

-Gi.. Gin.. Ginny- Balbuceo él

-Si Draco- le respondió con una sonrisa

-Trago saliva... apretó los puños y cogió aire- Ginny quieres salir conmigo? No como ahora, no como amigos, quieres salir conmigo como pareja? Quieres ser mi novia?!!- grito él nervioso.

-Ella sonrió y soltó una pequeña carcajada- si quiero.

-De verdad??- sonrió nerviosos- me haces realmente feliz- se acerco a ella lenta pero decididamente.

-Si, de verdad tonto.

-Delante de ella se paro- Estas segura de tu decisión? Sabes que no será fácil verdad? Tendremos a mucha gente en contra... si.. si deseas pensártelo... o.. prefieres cambiar de idea dímelo.. yo no te pienso presionar y tampoco me voy a enfadar contigo –su voz sonó triste- no me enfadaré si me dices que no.

-Por respuesta obtuvo un dulce beso en la mejilla por parte de ella mientras el susurraba- Claro que estoy segura de mi decisión Draco –y se alejo en dirección al castillo.

Él se quedo un rato mirándola a la luz centelleante de las estrellas hasta que ella lo llamo. Entraron al gran salón juntos pero no como un Slythering y una Griffindorf, ni tan solo como un Malfoy y una Weasley. Ya solo eran Draco y Ginny.

En ese momento el destino ya había empezado a tejer su tela con la vida de los dos muchachos. Ya hacia tiempo que preparaba su trama y esta se completo junto con todo aquello que varios años después acabaría en los trágicos sucesos de aquella fatídica noche. Noche en la que una pequeña luna menguante ya no brillaba y las estrellas no centelleaban.

Continuara...

**N/A:** Os a gustado?? Xiii?? Bue tanto si es que si como no dejadme un review con vuestra opinión ^^ Solo espero que no me mateéis ^^U!!! Ah!! Si algún nombre esta mal lo siento.. es que soy fatal para los nombres ^^U

**Ahora la contestación a los reviews:**

**kirai:** Weee.... si es mala ;p y aqui tienes la continuacion ^^ espero que tb te guste ^^

**Tomoyo Daidouji: **Bue.. Ginny asi.. esque.. por un lado me salio asi.. por otro me apetecia escribir algo diferente.. y una Ginny mala no es precisamente muy comun (yo aun no vi ninguno) no se, me dio por ay ^^Y

**Hatsue:** uf.. no se si podre escribir algun dia algo que no te deprima.. ya sabes que solo me salen paranoicos o deprimentes ^^U demasiado clamp ;p

**Maika Yugi**: Gracias por tu opinion sincerea ^^ Bue... el argumento ya dije el porque es asi ^^Y y gracias por decir que esta bien narrado ^^

**Pali:** a ti que decirte warra ^^ ya sabia que te gustaria almenos de momento ya veremos más adelante :p

**valesis:** asias, asias, aqui tienes la continuacion ^^

**virginia malfoy**: Juuuu.. lu siento.... nu me mates vale?? un dia intentare hacer uno en el que no sea asi ^^U

**Alba:** Iora, iora!! es la venganza por lo que tu mas echo iorar con los tuyos (6) como va acabar todo?? jamas te lo llegarias a imaginar ;p

Mayumi^_^


	3. El diario

**Adiós mi más preciado amor**

**Adiós mi más preciado amor**

**N/A:** Quiero dedicarle este fic a **Pali, Hatsue** (quiero que te deprimas es la misión de mi vida ;p) a **Alba **y a** Paula **

**Disclaimer: **A cada cual lo suyo ^^

**Cap3: El diario**

Adiós mi más preciado amor

Las lagrimas derramadas se transforman en nieve.

Adiós... yo hasta ayer no cesaba de llorar

Cierra los ojos en paz

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Largo rato pasó hasta que Draco de sus recuerdos despertó. Se seco las lagrimas de su rostro y se dirigió a su habitación. Por su mente solo pasaba la idea de que no podía ser real. Que todo lo sucedido esa noche, ese día no era más que una pesadilla. Al levantarse al día siguiente Ginny a su lado le sonreiría y despertaría de ese sueño macabro en el que estaba atrapado. En el que había matado a su único amor y en el que este lo había traicionado. 

Cuando iba a tirarse encima de la cama se encontró una maleta a medio hacer. No había sido un sueño. Todo fue real. Se acerco a contemplar sus cosas, sus recuerdos de lo que una vez fue. Un pequeño objeto llamo su atención. Era el diario de Ginny. Lo había tenido desde siempre. Ella escribía en el cada día. Draco jamás lo toco. Jamás lo leyó. Siempre respeto su intimidad. Siempre hasta ese día. Tenia que saber la verdad. Necesitaba conocer los motivos, el porque de todo aquello.

Con un movimiento de su varita abrió el pequeño diario mágico. Se fue directo a cuando se conocieron. La opinión que ella tenia de él no era muy buena pero eso no le sorprendió. La verdad era que había sido bastante mal educado y malvado con ella en aquella época. Prefirió pasar directo al año en que todo empezó. El año en que le declaro su amor.

El estúpido de Malfoy me ha pedido que baya al baile con él ¿Pero en que piensa ahora este? que se ha creído? Seguro que me tiene alguna preparada! Evidentemente le he dado un tajante y rotundo ¡¡¡NO!!! Por respuesta

El pesado de Malfoy sigue insistiendo!! Estoy harta!!!

Harry, Ron me han convencido para que baya al baile con el idiota de Malfoy!!! No entiendo porque de ese interés!! Ni como e sido tan tonta de dejarme convencer!!

Al leer esto último Draco se sorprendió. Aquellos dos convencieron a Ginny para que le dijera que si?? Para que aceptase ir al baile con él?? El mundo se había vuelto al revés?? Draco siguió leyendo sin poder acabar de creer todo lo que allí ponía.

Dentro de poco habrá otro baile. Aish!! De seguro que el inútil de Malfoy me pide que baya con él!! Por suerte este será el penúltimo baile del año.. no entiendo a Harry y mucho menos a mi hermano que insisten en que le diga que si a todo a ese proyecto de mortifago!!! Este curso se esta convirtiendo en un infierno por ello y las celebraciones en una pesadilla sin fin!!! Es que no se dan cuenta de lo que yo sufro con ello??!! Mi hermano tanto que dice que lo odia.... pues parece que más me odia a mi!! y Harry!! Sabe que solo lo amo a él!! Yo se lo confesé pero aun así, a pesar de no responderme y darme esperanzas me sigue insistiendo a aceptar a Malfoy cuando ni yo ni nadie lo soporta!!!! Estoy realmente furiosa!! O me dan una explicación de el porque o no pienso seguir con esto!!!!!!

Hoy al fin me entere de todo. Les dije que o me lo explicaban o no iría al baile que se celebraría esta misma noche. Finalmente accedieron a contármelo. Resulta que el tarado de Malfoy (representa que le tendría que llamar Draco...) esta enamorado de MI!! Que gracia!! Mi hermano me ha explicado que la lucha contra el innombrable va de mal en peor y que cada día tienes más seguidores. Si consiguen que Malfoy se ponga de nuestro lado tendremos mucha ganado porque él conoce a la mayoría de los mortifagos... él es el proyecto de uno sin ir más lejos... bueno, a lo que iba, la manera de tenerlo de nuestro lado es a través de mi. Aprovechándome de lo que él siente por mi podré hacer con él lo que quiera como si de una marioneta se tratase. Aunque me he enojado al entérame he de reconocer que me a gustado eso de que sea una marioneta en mis manos!! Harry me ha pedido que si me pide para salir le diga que si y que les ayude. Yo le he repetido que lo amaba!! Y su repuesta ha sido que él también me quiere y que cuando todo esto acabe podremos ser felices juntos y me ha besado apasionadamente. MI PRIMER BESO!! HARRY TAMBIEN ME QUIERE!! SOY FELIZ!!

PD: He ido al baile con Malfoy. Me ha pedido para salir (que asco, que repelus!!) y le he dicho que si (tengo ganas de vomitar nada más recordarlo....) Todo sea por mi Harry!! 

Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Draco. Sus ojos azul-grisáceos como el mar se entelaron de lagrimas. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, no podía ser verdad. Seguro que todo era un broma de mal gusto.

No pudo seguir leyendo e inconscientemente se dirigió a la sala donde el cadáver de Ginny aguardaba. Aun con el diario aferrado en su mano se sentó al lado del cuerpo inerte de aquella a la que tanto amaba mientras no paraba de repetir que aquello no podía ser real. Que todos los recuerdos, todo lo vivido, todo lo sentido no podía ser una farsa, una trampa, una broma de mal gusto del destino. Poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en si mismo amparándose en sus recuerdos mientras sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y con la mirada perdida se posaban en ella.

Continuara...

**N/A:** Os a gustado?? Bue tanto si es que si como no dejadme un **review** con vuestra opinión ^^ Solo espero que no me mateéis ^^U!!! Fans de Ginny, Draco y Harry sed compasivos!! ^^UU **por si acaso mayu se pone a cubirto ^^U**

**Ahora la contestación a los reviews:**

princessofdarkness: GACKT ES DIOS!!! Esto... me hace ilu que una fan de gackt haya leido mi fic y que le guste ^^ no te preocupes que em leere el tuyo y en cuanto pueda te escribire un mail para apoyar la seccion de j-roc!!! kiero k vuelvaaaa!!!!! Bue... el pk dejo la banda.. es realmente complicado. a decir verdad gackt la dejo antes de la muerte de Kami y eso de que siente cariño.. ejem... por mana hay rumores que dicen que no ^^U ña.. pa saber mas visita mi page de gackt ;p (viva la publi ;p)

Lucía: Poz zi, en este fic e transformado un poc a ginny... la e convertido al lado oscuro... na... que siempre es la buena y me gusta cribir cosas diferentes y me salio mala malosa..... aunque a qui se ve que no lo es del todo tanto porque en cierto modo la llevaron a toda esta farsa las presiones por parte de ron y harry y el amor que sentia por este ultimo... Aunque hasta el final del todo puede que no te enteres de sus verdaderos sentimientos (ya escribi el final me falta acabar la parte del medio solo). Espero que esto te aclare tus dudas ^^

Hatsue: No por diox momento Rosiel NOO!!! aora sacaras toos los cables y nos intentaras matar!!! argh!! esto... ya paso... ;p Na pues tu peticion sera concebida ;p tendras tu draco/harry en el k no tenga k leer en diagonas ;p ale pa que no te keges x^D que saldra..... pues lo mas seguro algo deprimente -_-UU aunque estoy intentando dejarlo.. pero es como una droga cribir estas cosas que te hacen deprimir tanto.... en tu linea... por cierto... la ova de ruroni que te comprastes....... E MUY DEPRIMENTE!! ideal pa ti ;p

Rinoa: Ginny no resucitara lo siento ^^Y no me veo capaz de hacer algo "feliz" y lo de que no ama a draco.... bue. mejor no te digo na ;p asi te lees to el fic ;p que este aun depara sorpresas :p

Virginia Malfoy: Espero k te guste el capi. Lo de recuerdos bonitos mas adelante abra. Este me salio vastante.. no se malvada, aunque o tanto pk lo hace por amor

Pali: Pues si parece que semos las unicas weba! Ale, ale pos drakito to pa ti ;p prueba a darle vainilla ;p

Alba: Poz zi ^^ e una novedad lo de k la Ginny no sa la chica buena ^^u ya sabes, me gusta escribir cosas diferentes ;p Quieres vainilla?? ;p


	4. El álbum

Adiós mi más preciado amor

Dedicatoria: A todas la hijas de satnas (que cada dia semos más) ;p y a Hatsue por apoyarme ^^

Disclaimer: A cada cual lo suyo

Cap4: El álbum de fotos

En una mesita relativamente pequeña 

Descansaban esos sueños que tan solo nos pertenecen a ti y a mi

Ni siquiera al incierto futuro le temíamos

En el primer álbum de fotos

Observe en silencio esas imágenes en las que parecías tan feliz

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Al recorrerla de nuevo con la mirada se percato del pequeño álbum. Durante la pelea fue una de las muchas cosas que volaron por toda la estancia como si vida propia tuviesen. Ahora descansaba abierto junto al cuerpo de su amada.

Cogió el pequeño álbum y empezó a mirarlo mientras un mar de sentimientos recorría su cuerpo. Con cada fotografía una nueva oleada le azotaba. Allí, en unas cuantos fotos estaba su vida contemplada. Los momentos pasados con ella. Sus momentos de felicidad cuando aún creía que por dificultoso que fuese el problema y aunque estuviera sumido en las más profundas tinieblas siempre habría un mañana. Un nuevo amanecer que con su cálida luz llena de esperanza podría solucionarlo todo y tendría un futuro mejor. Ahora todo eso se había esfumado como si de un espejismo se tratase y tan solo le quedaban los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos maravillosos recogidos en unas cuantas fotografías dentro de un pequeño álbum.

Una fotografía llamó su atención. Los dos juntos sonriendo enfrente de la pequeña casita. Si, se acordaba perfectamente de aquel instante. Sucedió haría más o menos un año. Después de mucho ahorrar habían podido comprarse esa casita. Ella estaba radiante de felicidad en aquel momento y con eso él ya era feliz. No le importaba haber tenido que vender todo lo de valor que tenia ni las terribles discusiones y peleas con su familia por irse con ella y formalizar su relación al comprar la casita para los dos. La casita de sus sueños.

Todo por lo que había luchado. Todo por lo que había sufrido tanto estaba allí reflejado. En unas pocas fotos de un pequeño álbum.

¿Había valido la pena todo aquello por lo que pasaron? La lucha constante que tuvieron que librar para derribar todas las barreras que se interponían entre ellos y su felicidad. La lucha contra Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores, incluso contra su propio padre ¿Todo aquello había sido inútil? ¿Había estado luchando en vano?

Su mirada se desvió hacia ella unos instantes. Parecía tan tranquila como si durmiese un profundo sueño.. De sus ojos vidriosos volvieron a brotar lagrimas de dolor. Con el reverso de su mano se las seco y se volvió a concentrar en el álbum de fotos. En cada una de esas imágenes sonrientes que le saludaban felizmente. En cada instante pasado intentando revivirlo de nuevo en su mente, su corazón y su alma.

Pero ya todo era inútil. Ella no volvería a despertar. Una sombra y una duda habían comenzado a sembrar su corazón. Si lo del diario era cierto ella jamás lo había querido, jamás lo había amado. Todos aquellos momentos, todos aquellos sentimientos no eran auténticos tan solo eran ya patrañas, pequeñas piezas de un gran plan.

Entonces todo lo que aquellas fotos reflejaban no era cierto. No era real. Esa felicidad esa alegría. ¿Acaso era toda ella fingida? No! No, tanta felicidad no lo podría ser, no lo quería creer, todo aquello no podían ser mentiras. La quería recordar como en el pequeño álbum de fotos con una sonrisa plena y sincera, radiante de alegría. No quería, no podía reconocer la verdad, la realidad.

Continuara...

n/a:Aqui esta el penultimo cap del fic solo espero que no me maten desupes de leerlo -_-U ya se que me tarde muuuchoooo!!! pero es que mi ordenador se rompio -_-U hace tan solo unos dias que lo vuelvo a tener ;_; pero aun no me va bien la conexion a internete ;_; una hace lo que puede ;_; Weee... solo decir que espero sus comentarios asi que porfavor dejadme un REVIEW con ellos tanto sean buenos o malos ^^ Tenna Rato!!

Ahora la contestacion amis amados reviews ^^

Aileen Lupin: Asias ^^ sip es triste... me salen asi ^^U ju... bue y más triste que se pondra -_-Y

Lily_chan: ARGGHHH!! GACKT!! YAOI!! CLAMP!!! Lo adoro todo!!! y ORLY tb todo sea dicho ;p xiiiiiii!! Gackt es dios!! y adoro a las clamp!! en especial la serie de x-1999 +__+ y a yueee!!!! de CCS!!! y el yaoi como no ;p wuahhahha ;p 

Hatuse: Ohh!! Ohhh!!! 2 reviews tuyos!!! weee ^0^ el no da más!!! ;p Ja!! luego dices que soy yo la que escribe cosas depresivas ;p anda que tu tb x^DDDD creo que te voy a llamar Hanano en vez de Hatsue a este paso X^DDD y respecto a la peli seguro que tu la vas a ver no? X^DDD wuahahha que ironia X^DDD mmm momento Rosiel!! me encantaaaaaaaa *_*!! Nadie e perfecto no?? pa una vez que me sale un verso ¬¬ joer!! sip en mi linia aunque intento salir de ella X^DD wuahaha eso no me lo creo ni yo X^DD Mmmm el tomo 11 d x *_* weee!!! pos anda que el 12 X^DD e mucho mejor ;p VIVA EL DARK-FUMA ;P wuahahahha a ver pa cuando el 13 k hay ganas ;p

Pali: Ale aqui tienes más ;p ya se que me tarde y tu sabes el pk T_T k trite T_T pues me parece que despues de esto aun odiaras más a la Ginny ^^Y pobrete Draco hasta a mi me da pena ^^U

Virginia Malfoy: Ejem... bue.. una bromia.. ejem... nup -_-UU a este paso me vas a matar fijo que si -_-UU suerte que ya solo queda un cap más ^^U

Rinoa: Otra fan de draco ,p si, me suelen decir que soy mala -_-UU La continuacion se tardo pero es que como ya dije el pc se me rompio T_T y ginny pues.. ejem... y como va a continuar.. ejem.. no te lo puedo decir que sino me cargo el ultimo cap te tendras que esperar un poc mas sorry ^^U Eso de que no te aga llorar.... er.. lo dudo.. sorry!!

Daya: Nu te la puedes cargar pk ya me la carge io ;p y si lo hace llorar pobrete! Me alegro de que te guste ^^ por cierto.. ejem..... TELAWAY!!! tu que haces lellendome la mente de lo que quiero que pase ¬¬xx ya me llafastes el ultmo cap ¬.¬xx e igual segire con el adelante ;p

Estrella de la Tarde: Weeeeeee ^0^ webaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Que tal por las playas limpiando el petroleo?? no hicistes maldades no?? esu espero ;p Sip lo hace por amor ^^ y que estaban tramando pues hacer que malfoy estubiese de su parte y no en su contra.. un espea de su lado en primera linia de las filas de su enemigo. una gran ventaja no crees? OLEEEE SIIII VAINILLAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! *Mayu se come un chupachups de vainilla ,p* Namarië webaaaa!!


	5. finale

**Adiós mi más preciado amor**

**Dedicatoria:** A todos aquellos que me han apoyado a que continuara escribiendo esta historia mediante sus reviews ^^ : **Alba, Hatsue(Hanano), Pali, Rinoa, Virginia Malfoy, Daya, Princessofdarkness, Lucia, Aileen Lupin, lily_chan, Valesis^^, Klaudia_de_Malfoy, Kirai, TomoyoDaidouji, Maika Yugi** Y también a mi querida **Yui** que fue la primera en leerse este Cap ^^ Gracias a todas ^^

**Disclaimer**: Al cesar lo que es del cesar

**Cap5. Finale**

Adiós mi más preciado amor

Probablemente solo mis sentimientos por ti perduren

Adiós... yo hasta ayer no cesaba de llorar

Es una noche tranquila... no lo crees así?

¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§

Draco la volvió a abrazar con impotencia por lo que había sucedido. La levanto con dulzura y la llevo hasta el dormitorio donde la recostó en el lecho que ambos compartían. Allí tumbada parecía tal mente como si Ginny estuviese sumida en un profundo y dulce sueño.

El salió de la habitación con paso firme. Había tomado una decisión. Se dirigió a la cocina ignorando el tremendo desorden del lugar y se puso a preparar una pócima. Mientras esta reposaba un poco antes de poderle dar el toque final se fue a arreglar. Se ducho y se puso sus mejores galas para después dirigirse a acabar la poción.

Le echo los último ingredientes y la movió. En una copa vertió parte de su contenido. Con un movimiento de varita abrió todas las ventanas de la casita para que entrara el viento y se llevara el olor nauseabundo de aquello que acababa de preparar.

Entro a la habitación donde el cuerpo de Ginny descansaba. Su rostro estaba bañado por la frágil y dulce luz de las estrellas. Se sentó a su lado y de un trago se bebió toda la poción. La copa cayo al suelo estallando en miles de pequeños pedazos donde se reflejaban la luz estelar que ahora lo envolvía todo.

La poción pronto haría su efecto. Se tumbo a su lado y le acarició dulcemente la mejilla mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios. Su último beso. La abrazó con ternura mientras le susurraba.

-Pronto volveremos a estar juntos. Pronto nos volveremos a ver. Me reuniré contigo pronto porque prefiero morir ahora a tu lado que vivir sin ti. –su vista se le empezó a nublar y con voz queda y entre cortada Draco Malfoy dijo sus últimas palabras.

-Es una noche tranquila... no lo crees así?

La casita quedo en el más profundo de los silencios. En la habitación los cuerpos inertes de Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy descansaban abrazados sumidos en un profundo sueño del que ya no despertarían jamás. En la sala en la que todo había pasado reinaba la paz y el silencio que solo se vio interrumpido por le murmullo del viento que con su ir y venir se había colado por las ventanas abiertas de la casa y con un dulce vaivén movía las frailes páginas del diario de Ginny como si lo estuviese leyendo. Finalmente se paro en una y el viento desapareció. Todo volvió a quedar inerte. Esa página había sido escrita ese mismo día y en ella se leía...

Hoy lo haré, hoy lo dejaré definitivamente. Me da pena, mucha pena. A lo largo de estos años le he ido cogiendo un intenso cariño, incluso creo que si esto hubiese durado más me habría acabado enamorando de él...

O acoso... ¡¿Lo amo ya!? ¡Ginny tonta! ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Tu amas a Harry! ¡Siempre lo has amado! Es verdad pero no puedo evitar sentir algo por Draco...

La verdad, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, es que he alargado esto más de lo debido porque no podía dejarlo...

¡No quiero verlo sufrir! ¡Oh! ¡Ginny esto es de locos! ¡Debería haber dicho que no! ¡No debería haberme prestado a hacer esto! Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde.. ya es tarde para arrepentimientos... lo haré rápido... le haré enfadar terriblemente y me marcharé rápido sin decirle nada.. ya viene.. Luego continuaré....

Ha funcionado, se marchó furioso. Me siento fatal. No me gusta verlo sufrir. Mejor empaco rápido... si me lo encuentro al salir seré desagradable, de diré que lo utilicé. Lo que sea con tal de que me odie y me pueda olvidar pronto... lo que sea con tal de no hacerlo sufrir... más tarde ya te contaré que tal fue todo.

PD: Creo que definitivamente siento algo fuerte por Draco. No se si hago bien... pero Harry me espera... y ya me dio un ultimátum... yo siempre lo amé... ya solo espero hacer lo correcto... solo espero que todo salga bien...

Ginny Weasley

Fin

**N/A:** Ya acabé este fic. No me mateéis vale?? Prometo escribir un fic Draco/Ginny en el que ella no sea mala ^^ (lo que no prometo es que acabe bien ^^U no me suelen salir o bien no me gusta como queda que pal caso es lo mismo ^^U) Espero vuestras opiniones mediante un REVIEW eh?? Al que pienso contestar ;p ya subiré la contestación ^^ **FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!!!!** Ahora la contestación a mis amados Reviews ^^

**Alba:** Webaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^0^ tabas malita?? Pobreta!! Yo al fin conseguí ponerme mala pa las fiestas -.-UU to el invierno enganchándome a gente enferma pa pillar algo y lo pillo pa las fiestas y encima tuve que ir a currar Y.Y Que depresión... así me salen luego los fics -_-UU Yo tb quero colonia de vainillaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Kiaaaaaaaa!!!!!! 

En cuanto al MODEM -_- no tengo pelas pa uno nuevo ;_; así que dos piedras me toca joderme ;_; BUAAAAAA!!!!! Are lo que pueda ^^ Besos weba!!! 

Namarië

**Valesis^^:** Ahora que al fin acabó el fic si puedo responder a tooodasss las preguntas ^^ 

Si, Ginny se enamora de Draco ademas dice que amaba a Harry eso quere decir que ya no lo ama ^^ que complica que soy eh?? ^^U

Si, me cargué a Draco ^^U NUUU ME MATEISS!! Pero quemar su casa nop.. a tanto no llego ^^U soy mala pero no tanto ^^U bue o eso creo io ^^U

Soy la primera que te responde a un review?? Juer k ilu =^_^= en cuanto a seguirlo pos ette e el ultimo pero escribiré mas ^^ Gracias por tu apoyo ^^ Besos!!!

**Klaudi_de:_Malfoy:** Ejem..... yo tb quero mucho a Draco pero un se me salió así al escuchar la canción es lo que me vino a la mente y lo escribí ^^U No eres la única que me a pedido algo mas alegre sobre esta pareja así que si, escribiré algo más alegre ^^ pos anda que pensaba poner un final más trágico.. entonces si que me matáis ^^U

**Hatsue (Hanano**): WAPA!!!! Así que ia no soy la primera en la lista que iluuuu ^^ weeeeeeee ^0^ Sip, rápida como el viento ^^ NOTICIA BONBA... VOY A INTENTAR NO ESCRIBIR FICS EN MI LÍNEA :P FLIPATE!!! Aunque no prometo nada que conste.... ^^U Ya veo ya eres todo felicidad..... si to se pega jamia to se pega ^^U 

YO TB KERO EL TOMO 13 Y 14 Y 15 Y... DE X-1999 DE CLAMP!!! Pos si ta mu wueno... y subaru tb y kamui y yue y orly y gackt y glorfindel y.... (un infinito y...)

Nop harry a qui no pinta na ;p y si tendras tu yaoi ;p wuahahhahahahha (risa malévola nada más pensar en la idea X^D) Besoso y no te olvides de que tenemos que ir juntas estas fiestas a ver las 2 torres.... ORLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VIDAAAAAAA AMORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!! =^__________^=

**Rinoa**: No aquí no resucita ni diox vendito ^^U soy mala ^^U espero que te aya gustado el fic y debido a tu super petición de draco/ginny are uno no prometo na que conste ^^I pero se intentara ^^U bue, ya se acabo así que nos tendremos que ver en otro fic te espero eh?? y espero que te aya gustado el final tb y que no me mates ^^Y Besos ^^


End file.
